User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Senbonzakura figurines The Miku, Rin, and Len Senbonzakura figurines aren't actually made by Good Smile, so thhey shouldn't be on that page. i just don't know which page to put the figurines on, they're made by FREEing. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Assorted figurines/Gallery -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Luka Sandbox There is no need to make it "live" again, it should stay a sandbox until release, we're doing this witht he other pages afterall. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :If you viewed the history you will see that Dizzyzebra and Serza5 moved the page. I had to clear out all the multi redirects or lose the history the page had. :I am actually pretty agitated about it right now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Argh, what a mess... -_- ::I admit the V4 presumption was my fault, but even the title of V3 hasn't been cemented yet so saying its called "v3" is a presumption even if it comes on the V3 engine. This is a nightmare from begining to end... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Gackpo to Gakupo We've been having this issue twice already this month. And I had to revert them both times. If this becomes more constant throughout the month, might I ask you to consider protecting his page for a while? This thing is getting a bit ridiculous and really annoying. :/ - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 00:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Sky Room Image Deletion Hi! One of the images I uploaded was recently deleted by your bot account with the comment "Unneeded". Why? That was needed for a sandbox page I have been working on. I'm planning on re-uploading the photo. Sam 00:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Got any answers I'm currently trying to fix an issue with the voicebank templates with multiple vocals in them and set something up that works for both single and multiple vocals. Basically, I want to get rid of the seperate template for the overall package and merge it all into one template with the seperate vocals. Erm... you following this so far? O_o Its kinda bugged me a while now and I'm trying to fix it. I'm not sure which direction to go in or if I'm barking up the wrong tree. Any feed back. I'm using Luka's sandboxed V3 page and the Kagamines to figure it out also since their in sandbox mode right now. I would like to figure this out before they go live again... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Either add individual Voicebank Libraries to one template with manual tabs. :or create a template with an inner working tab system. :The second option is doable but difficult. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I considered the hide/show option for a resolution. I'm kinda panaicking because I want this done by the time V4 comes out but I don't think it will be done at this rate. If I can't do this within the next week, I'm going to have to give up on it. I thought creating a universal system that works for both single and multiple banks, would be a lot easier to do to be honest... But I think this is a little over my head and byend my knowledge of wikia-code. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Who is this person? Simply I have no idea. Apparently is a Korean contributor, but this person is applying their own criteria without ask to anyone. Apply a short block, so we can explain how the thing works in this place. Now I can because I have an exam. See yaou later Adept-eX (talk) 09:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded works? Hey, there's some confusion over on SHINDEHAI's page about what should be listed in the uploaded works scroller. Apparently, UTAU works are not supposed to be in these things? So ALYS songs cannot be listed either? Or are UTAU/Other synths allowed to be in it too as it's actual work from the producer? See comments for better explanation I used Aria-P as an example as I did recall seeing some UTAU work being listed in her scroll. Mind shedding some light on this? Thank you! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Page rename request Could you please move 2 to 1? (Somehow I messed things up moving pages, I'm sorry) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS The! Complete Best OF LamazeP (EXIT TUNES PRESENTS ザ! コンプリートベスト OF ラマーズP) (proper naming) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS ザ! コンプリートベスト OF ラマーズP (EXIT TUNES PRESENTS The! Complete Best OF LamazeP) (wrong) Thanks —umbreon12 02:58, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Still V3s Hey Bunai. Is there any way to separate the VOCALOID3s from VOCALOID4s on the upcoming template? Ling and Lorra were confirmed to stay V3 despite the new engine coming up next month. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:58, November 20, 2014 (UTC) NOISE help So I was thinking about making a NOISE page, but there's something really confusing me. The upload date for Youtube is Jan.5 while NicoNico is Jan.6.... So would Youtube be the original upload date? I'd also like to point out that the NicoNico has around 25,000+ views while Youtube has 300,000+ views. Would the song still count as one that's be in the "hall of fame"? Cuz I read somewhere that it was based off of the NicoNico views. ChibiDialga (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC)ChibiDialgaChibiDialga (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) IP 50.158.212.147 This one seems to be acting aggressively to Momo and Dizzy on Miku's page. :/ EDIT: Aaaaaaand they're def talking smack. I'll let Adept know too, in case he's online - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I know sliders don't work in particular and I threw that up as a demo of what I can't do. The situation has bothered me for some time about this though, as I've never had the answer around this. I was torn between giving individual voicebanks room for expansion and for unification and I had to leave things alone for a long time. I thought I'd take a crack shot again before V4 came out, but even now... Nothing. Its got me down. If you want to tackle it, then thats fine. I hope you have much better luck then I have for a long time over the issue. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:17, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I wish I could resolve the complete issue at hand. Having separate package information and then a template for the individual vocals still bothers me... Must be a way to combine them... :Some pages like Luka V4X I'm not sure if I like... It seem unesscary long since its broken up into 3 sections now. :http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear :I did wonder if there was a way to make tabs work on our wikia like this one does, with the tabs acting like 3 separate pages and the introduction being shared across the three tabs. this would save the need to separate things onto another page and could have been a resolution to a few problems we have on some pages. I'm considering this myself for the Flint the Time Detective wikia if it will work there. Not sure if this will work though to replace the need for entire pages... Miku's will always cause much grief to work with due to its sheer content size. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:17, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Pages So I noticed this: "Please be aware that this is not for fanworks, including images used in songs or albums." Does this mean that there should be no albums at all? Because there were like... six albums distributed by VOCANESE/VOCALOID CHINA and that was basically the only place you could get them from. Thank you! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:17, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the 6 albums I'm speaking of were The Stage 1, The Stage 2, SingSingSing, DanceDanceDance etc. I'm pretty sure those were produced under the VOCALOID CHINA label or YANHE PROJECT (which is still the company), since VOCANESE wasn't established until early 2014. The latest album being Stage 2, which was released late 2013 still. :) Thanks for responding~ :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC)